A DeiXSaku Lemon
by Mistress Fang
Summary: Hmm, what's that sound echoing through the halls of the Akatsuki lair? What's Sakura doing in Deidara's room? Not for little children, pure lemon with a hint of fun!


Title: Randomness

Title: A DeixSaku Lemon

Disclaimer: Okay, I was reading the Captivator series (It's really good! Check it out!) and so an idea popped into my head. A random lemon with Sakura and Deidara! So, without further ado, I do not own Naruto so Masashi Kishimoto can't sue me!

Read

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A moan sounded throughout the empty base, it reverberated on the walls and finally died down. A man was standing, leaning, against a wall in his room with a young female attached to his waist. She rolled her hips into him again and felt the cloth- covered hardness brush against her inner thigh. Sakura threw back her head and groaned softly, she had no idea how this had happened but she knew that she didn't want it to stop, it felt too damn good.

She opened her eyes and looked into the bright blue ones of her partner, she had been captured by the Akatsuki some time ago and given to Deidara for him to watch. The others had left for a mission and they didn't know when they would be back. She closed her eyes again and worked her hand under his shirt, feeling his rock hard muscles contracting under the soft caress of her hand, she smirked and moved her hand upwards towards his nipples, 'Man nipples, haha.' She thought as she flicked one with her thumb. She reached her other hand up and slipped the shirt up and over his head. She leaned down and lightly licked the one her thumb had flicked. She leaned up again and placed small, light kisses along his collarbone, occasionally nipping the skin here and there. She felt his hands go under her butt and support her as he walked towards the bed, leaning back on it he allowed her to continue her ministrations on his body. She sighed and went down, going towards the skin under his belly button, it was a sensitive place, being just above that hardness she was working her way to. She nipped at it and he hissed, lifting her up and flipping them over so he was on top. He stripped off her shirt and bra, he then leaned down and licked her boob, swirling his tongue on the silkiness of her skin, god she tasted like strawberries. He used his hand to massage her other breast. She gasped and arched her back as she felt the tongue on his hand lick and swirl around her other breast, it felt so good! She fumbled her hands around his pants, bumping his hardness on occasion. She finally got them unbuttoned and unzipped, pulling them down desperately she encountered a slight problem, "Damnit, help me already." She bit out. Chuckling he reached down and helped her pull down the pants. She smiled and grabbed his hips, jerking them down she ground against him, her eyes flashing as she looked up at him while doing so.

He reached down between them and pulled down her medic skirt. She was only in her panties and he in his boxers. She blushed slightly as he leaned back on his arms to study her body. She curled her legs to about half-way up to her body, she raised her hand to her lips and nibbled on one of her fingers. He groaned softly, she just didn't know what picture she made, laying there basking in the moonlight, nibbling on one finger with her eyes half-lidded and hair splayed out across the pillows, his groin hardened further at the sight. He leaned back down and kissed down her jaw-line, making his way to her collarbone. She sighed and reached down to remove his boxers, he doing the same with her panties. He traced idle designs on her skin with his hands on his way down to her most secret of places, a place no man had gone before, but plenty had thought of. He placed his hand against her and let his tongue come out and slip inside her. She moaned roughly and arched as she felt something wet go inside her core.

She scratched his back as it delved inside her and swished around. He grinned and watched her face contort in pleasure, it was just too good. He finally took his hand away as she was about to cum and she let out a whimper. He guided himself to her entrance and looked at her one more time, "Are you sure about this?" he asked between pants, he really hoped so, her heat was just asking him to bury himself within her to the hilt. She nodded and he captured her lips, thrusting forwards as he did so, effectively containing her pained gasp. He nearly lost control as he waited for her to get used to his size, she was so tight! She twisted her face in pain as she felt him enter her. She finally calmed down enough to see past the pain and swiveled her hips to try and find some hint of pleasure. Deidara groaned when she moved her hips and pulled out before plunging himself back in, her muscles contracting around him as he set a pace. She moaned and thrusted her hips up and met him again and again. He delved deeper in her wet, hot core and felt a hot spring curl tight in his belly.

She whimpered and moaned as he went deeper and deeper, he lifted her legs so that they rested on his shoulders so he could go in at a better angle. She cried out as he hit her g-spot again and again. He grinned as she cried out for him, 'and me only for here on out.' He thought as she gave one final moan and exploded around him, her muscles contracting and pulling him deeper, he felt his own release and gave another few erratic thrust before he too came. He collapsed beside her and pulled out, the cool sheets were almost inviting him to go to sleep that instant. Before he did that though he draped an arm around her form and pulled her against him, she looked at him and smiled slightly before she fell asleep, he pulled the sheets up to their hips before he too joined her in sleep.

They didn't hear the door to the base open, or the silent creeping somebody was doing around the base. "Damn, I can't find her.' Someone thought as they, and others, searched through the base, opening doors and looking in random places. Some body opened the door to Deidara's room and fell back, "Uh, I think I've found her." The person said in a hushed voice, others crowded around and a silver haired man looked at the book in his hand, then to the couple in bed, then back to the book, he closed the book and put it away, swearing to kill Jiraiya in the near future, the main couple in the book looked exactly like his ex-student and the man she was currently curled up against. They looked around and silently creeped into the room, only to tense up when they heard the door to the base open again, they looked at each other and masked their chakra better and went through the window, they lurked outside of it as the other members came upon the pair in bed. The Akatsuki looked at them with varying degrees of amazement and disgust, then looked at the window, Kakashi, Naruto, and Shikamaru paled and jumped up and away from base, determined to escape with their lives, they didn't know what would happen to Sakura, but it looked like she was alright for now.

The Akatsuki looked on as the Konoha nin leaped away, then at the two in bed, Deidara was up and glaring, "I could have taken them, yeah." He said, sitting up. They rolled their eyes and exited the room, all intent on purging their minds of the image of a naked Deidara. As it was, that wasn't the most unusual thing to happen at the base.

The end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There, that's it! The random lemon has come to an end, three pages of it. So review and tell me what you think about it, please. No other chapters no sequels.

Ja-ne

-Narutofang91


End file.
